


Raalm's Smut Corner - RWBY

by Raalm



Category: RWBY
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Dom/sub, F/F, Illusions, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Semblance (RWBY), Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2020-01-24 11:18:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18570358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raalm/pseuds/Raalm
Summary: Just a place where all my short, one-shot smut stories will be placed. Should any story gain particular favor, they may get another entry but for now they will remain One-shots.





	1. Blake x Weiss

**Chapter 1**

The soft moaning coming from Weiss’ bed was almost inaudible. In fact, to anyone else it probably was, but not to Blake. No, Blake could everything the girl was doing. Every Monday and Friday when she thought everyone was asleep, Weiss would service herself, releasing whatever pent up emotions she had built up during the week, but little did she know that Blake had been aware for months. Months of listening to Weiss’ soft moans, months of listening to the heiress’s breath hitch as she slowly worked herself to her orgasm; and most importantly, months of enjoying listening to her.

At first, Blake had tried to ignore it, with the groan being so gentle it wasn’t exactly hard to simply focus on sleeping; but as time went on, she found it more and more difficult to continue that way. As she worked out when Weiss did it, she found her ears naturally seeking out the sounds. At first it was just to check it she was right, but it quickly became her paying full attention. Then to enjoying each small gasp that escaped the heiress’ lips, enjoying the thoughts of what she was doing beneath her quilt. 

For the past two weeks however, Blake had been wrestling with the thought of turning over. For the past couple of months, Blake had been refusing to. She was already being disrespectful by using her hearing but to use her night vision to watch, well… Weiss would probably kill her if she found out. But dear god was it tempting, she was already lying on her back, all it would take would be to shift a little, such a tiny movement and she would be able to watch as Weiss’ face twisted in pleasure. Just the thought of seeing it, seeing her soft blue eyes close as she stroked herself, her mouth opening slightly to release its moan, made Blake’s stomach flip from excitement. 

It was the reason she had stopped wearing underwear to bed, The more she enjoyed it, the bigger the wet patch she would make and the more uncomfortable they would become to sleep in. There had been a night last week, just after ditching the soft cotton underwear she usually wore, that she had felt her excitement begin to drip down her thigh despite yet having touched herself. In fact, she had not actually done that while listening to Weiss. She was so scared of releasing a gasp that was maybe a little too loud and getting caught that she generally saved it until after she knew Weiss was finished and asleep.

And that was exactly what she was going to do today. Or rather, that was the plan; but a gaps from Weiss’ bed told Blake that the girl had finally begun to get a little more heated. She wasn’t sure exactly what Weiss was doing but she knew it was something more than just running her finger through her slit and the urge to look that the gasp brought around was strong. 

_ Fuck it _ . Blake thought to herself. Like Weiss wasn’t going to hate her enough already if she ever found out that Blake was listening. Finally giving into the desire that had been tempting her for two weeks, Blake shifted gently turned to her side, careful to not make any noise or give away any purposeful movement. Weiss may have been focused on her own actions but she had been awake in the darkness long enough for her own eyes to adjust to it, all it would take would be one glance in her direction at the wrong time for Blake to be caught. Fortunately, Weiss didn’t seem to notice anything and Blake was greeted to the most arousing sight she had ever seen. 

The girl was laid on her back, her hair spread out around her. From the gap of the curtain streamed a single line of moonlight; but the silky strands seemed to capture it, spreading its glow along their length so that that entire area around her was bathed in a soft silvery light. A light that showed her face clearer than Blake had even seen it in the day. Her eyes were not closed as Blake had thought they would be, but lidded. Hovering halfway between open and closed from obvious pleasure. Her bottom lip trapped between teeth, the slight groans she had been hearing issuing from the side of her mouth that she was using for her bigger breaths.

As Blake watched in awe at the angel before her, she saw the slight movements of the covers around Weiss waist, the very subtle rise and fall of it a clear sign that Weiss enjoyed stroking as opposed to Blake’s own prefered circle motions. The same circular motions that her hand was now doing on her stomach, just above her groin. She had wanted to touch herself so badly just from listening but now that she was watching, the urge was much stronger. But she had to resist. She was almost certain that it she touched herself right then, the noise that would escape her would most likely notify Weiss.

Unfortunately, or fortunately, Blake wasn’t sure, Weiss decided to do something that Blake hadn’t know about. There was only so much one could guess from listening so it took her completely by surprise when Weiss slowly pulled back the blanket that covered her to reveal that she was completely naked. No underwear, no nightie, nothing; and in the pale moonlight, Blake saw the wonder that was Weiss’ breasts. While they were certainly on the small side, there were delicious looking. Both a perfectly raised mound of snow white skin on the girls toned chest, each one capped by a pert pink nipple that stood out wonderfully against the flesh. As Blake looked, Weiss raised her free hand to one, her fingers gently pinching the pink bud and her breath once again coming out fractured from pleasure.

However, in her voyeuristic ecstacy, Blake had been completely unaware that her hand had slowly sunk lower, the sudden realisation only hitting her when her fingers grazed across the hood of her clit. Pleasure shot through her like a bullet and she reacted just as fast, pursing her lips and letting out a long breath through her nose to suppress the moan that had tried to escape. Fortunately she succeeded for the most part the the resultant sound was instead a soft catlike mewl. In her pleasure she had closed her eyes briefly but as she opened them, she was convinced that Weiss’ hands had slowed their toying. Ice went through her and she didn’t dare move, her fingers locked onto her clit as she hoped to god that she hadn’t been caught; but after a half a minute passed, Weiss gave no indication that she had noticed anything.

Feeling brave as she had gotten away with it once, Blake gently pushed her fingers lower, her index and middle fingers slipping between her lips and slowly beginning the circular motion she enjoyed so much. Every time she saw Weiss’ sheets shift she would add a quicker circle that send a tingle of electricity through her; but when she heard a moan escape the heiress, Blake would increase the pressure, digging her fingers in a little deeper and doing her damndest to keep the resultant moan from tearing itself from her throat. 

Although, Blake was noting that Weiss’ moans seemed to be getting a little louder. It was usual for the snow-haired girl to get a little louder as she neared her climax but they seem louder than usual. Had she found a new more enjoyable spot? Or was she just enjoying herself a little more than usual. Blake had certainly noted days where Weiss was far more into her actions than others but they were usua…

“Blake?”

The faunus froze. It had been said in a moan but the inflection was definitely a question. Hoping to god that it had just been here imagination, Blake stayed as still as she possibly could, her finger now buried so deep between her lips that they were practically inside of her. However, for the second time that night, Weiss did something that surprised her and quickly turned her head to the side, her pale blue eyes locking onto Blake own amber ones. In her periferal, she saw the slight moving of the girl’s sheet continue and she had to believe that she was dreaming. Was Weiss really still masturbating after catching her watching?

“You are… so... busted,” Weiss whispered between breaths.

Before Blake could look away, Weiss pulled the covers further down her body, exposing the pale white skin of her stomach until she finally brought it to a stop around her knees. Now with it out of the way, Blake had a full unobstructed view of Weiss’ body. The creamy skin that covered her stomach made Blake’s mouth water and while she had many catlike tendencies, Blake had never wanted to lick something more. The sight of Weiss’ hand moving between her perfect thighs sent a strong pulse through her. She was right, Weiss was a stroker, her hand dipping in between her legs so far that it almost disappeared before reappearing. Much better however was the fact that Weiss had begun to move, shifting to her side and raised a leg so that Blake could see her better; and boy could she. The gap between those beautiful legs that Weiss’ hand kept disappearing into was completely void of hair and Blake had to suppress a moan as she watched Weiss press her fingers deeper into herself and spread them, pushing her lips apart so that Blake could see the mouthwatering pink flesh that was inside.

Copying Weiss’ fingers, Blake pushed her own fingers deeper into her lips, stopping just short of them popping inside. The moan that it elicited was shaky and Blake did her best to suppress is but was greeted by the tough voice of her teammate.   
  
“No!” Weiss whispered roughly knowing that Blake could hear, her eyes once again locking pointedly onto her own. “You… listened to me… so now I will… listen to you. Or I can stop?”

Blake knew a threat when she heard one but unlike every other she had received, she was more than willing to submit to this one if it meant she could keep watching. For a second or two, Blake watched as Weiss traced short lines through her open slit with her middle finger, clearly waiting for something and Blake was more than happy to give it. Moving her hand up, she circled her fingers around her clit and within a second a moan escaped her. While she let it out, she did suppress it enough so as to not wake anyone else but it seemed like it was enough to satisfy Weiss, who quickly plunged her middle finger inside herself, the other hand returning to play with her nipples.

Clearly understanding that it was a reward, Blake eagerly teased out another moan by pushing two fingers into her own pussy, the resulting moan shaky as she felt a wave of pleasure pulse through her at the sudden penetration. Thankfully Weiss rewarded her again, the gifted moan slightly louder and she pulled her finger out and plunged two back in, her eyes fluttering shut as she raised her hand that was teasing her nipple and sucking a finger before once again returning it to the pink bud.

“G-Good girl,” Weiss whispered, her voice cracking. Blake knew the sound, it usually happened the girl’s breaths when she was getting close.

Fortunately for Blake, with Weiss’ moans having already build her up and the new developments, Blake was also very close. Picking up the pace of the fingers inside her, Blake watched as Weiss did the same. The slight sound of wet slapping filled Blake's ears but she didn’t know if it was from her or her partner. She did know that her fingers were soaked and the liquid dripping down her thighs meant that at least part of the sound was her, but Weiss’ hole was also shimmering, her pussy wet enough that the fingers pumping in and out of it were little more than a blur as they met zero resistance.

“Are y-you?” Weiss mumbled, her voice racked by pleasure that made it shake like Blake had never heard before. “Any s-second, Blake.”

Weiss was on the edge and Blake knew the girl was only holding back so that she could catch up; but there was no need as Blake was already there. Humming a quick and clear confirmation to the heiress, Blake shoved her fingers deep inside her, triggering the energy that had been building since before Weiss had even began her weekly routine. As she wave rushed through her, Blake did her best to keep her eyes open and on Weiss. While she only succeeded for a short time, it was more than enough to see Weiss’ own snap shut as her own orgasm hit her. Her bottom lip once again getting stuck between her teeth but still not completely muffling the moan that filled Blake’s ears and heightened the pleasure than was coursing through her.

It could have been minutes that Blake was lost in the throes of pleasure, or seconds, but as she came down from her high, she faintly picked up the sound of Weiss’ gentle whimpering.

“Well then, goodnight Blake,” Weiss panted as she pulled her quilt back up over herself and turned back to face away from her.

Still shocked by what had just happened, Blake fell onto her back, a slight fog starting to take hold of her as she felt the usual post-orgasm tiredness begin to take hold. However in the back of her mind, there was a faint hope that, just maybe, they could play again on Friday.


	2. Pyrrha x Nora

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pyrrha and Nora take the edge off a little.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All characters belong to Rooster Teeth Productions  
> Foreword: This short story was inspired by artwork done by a friend of mine who goes by the name Artkos19. Before you read, the links to his twitter and the two pieces this was inspired by will be just below here so please, please, please go and check him out as he is an amazing artist. He does loves himself some Pyrrha but he does over stuff too.
> 
> twitter.com/Artkos19  
> twitter.com/Artkos19/status/1124722396303364101  
> twitter.com/Artkos19/status/1125502554736078849

"NORA!" Pyrrha shouted in embarrassment as she ran after the cackling ginger, her arms crossed over her chest to avoid exposing her breasts to every student on the beach. "GIVE IT BACK!"

"FIRST YOU GOTTA CATCH ME," the girl replied mirthfully in a sing-song voice as she easily picked up her pace, the sheer power the ginger held within her muscular frame more than making up for Pyrrha's longer legs.

She knew there were other ways to stop the redhead, her semblance being one; but due to having gone for a more daring bikini in hopes of getting Jaune's attention, she knew it would likely rip if she attempted to stop Nora like that. She would also have to reach out for her to control something so small as the metal clips and that would mean exposed her naked chest to everyone; so with no other choice, she wrapped her arms a little tighter around her and put as much effort as she could into catching her teammate.

Fortunately as she watched Nora shoulderbarge Cardin out of her way, they eventually came to an empty part of the Beacon's private beach near Beacon's famous waterfall where she knew Nora would have nowhere to go; though she also knew that people we still staring so she didn't dare drop her hands. However just as the ginger reached the end of the beach, she turned around and stuck her tongue out before jumping up on the wall that kept the beach closed in and dropped off the side of the cliff.

Despite knowing her friend wouldn't have done it if it was too dangerous, a small wave of panic rushed through her and Pyrrha pushed her legs as hard as she could to check what had happened; to her disbelief, she saw an empty ledge roughly five meters down the cliffside. For any normal person that would have been more than enough to cause a serious injury but it was practically nothing to a huntress so she quickly activated her aura and mimicked Nora's actions, dropping her hands and landing smoothly with her knees bent on the small platform.

Taking a quick look around to see that there was no way anyone would ever see her now, Pyrrha stood up without bothering to keep herself covered and easily located a plastic shark fin laying on the ground at the start of what appeared to be a small pathway that lead behind the waterfall. Though she knew Nora would never lead her anywhere dangerous, Pyrrha still kept her steps cautious as growing up training around the cliffs of Sanctum has taught her just how slippery and brittle water-soaked cliffs could be. However it didn't take too long to slide her way along the wall, carefully avoid the rushing water less than a meter in front of her, and she eventually felt the pathway widen and found herself in what seemed to be a small cave.

She was being rather generous when she called it a cave, it was in fact more of a rock shelter that had clearly been carved by time as the wind blew the salt water of the waterfall backwards. The ceiling was low enough that she could feel the few strands of hair that stuck up on her head graze along it and the ground was barely five meters wide in both directions with smooth rounded corners; but the light dancing off the walls as the sun shone through the water made the small area rather pretty. Against the far wall was a low shelf that was clearly not made by the water and sat upon it holding her top with a mischievous grin was her teammate, Nora.

"Nora..." Pyrrha called out as she saw the ginger girl, having to shout slightly to be heard over the waterfall. "Can I have my top back please?"

Tilting her head to the side at the question, Nora held out her top with both hands to inspect the fabric and seeing it as her best opportunity, Pyrrha reached and and activated her semblance. Since the ginger girl still had a firm grip on it, she didn't dare try to pull it away from her; instead she focused on the small metal clips at the end of the laces and quickly wound them around both of the girl's wrists causing the grin on the ginger's face widened a little further.

"Why would you do that?" Pyrrha called over the torrent of water as she walked the small distance towards her.

"You wanted Jaune to notice you, right?" Nora smiled and held out her arms, forcing Pyrrha to glance away in embarrassment at both her statement and the way the girl's biceps pushed together her already generous bust. "And how else was I going to get you to follow me here, silly?"

"You could have asked," she sighed and reached out to unwind her tangled top from around the muscular forearms. "How did you find out about this place anyway?"

"I overheard a senior talking about it," the giddy ginger replied happily and Pyrrha felt the girl's fingers graze lightly against her stomach causing it to lurch slightly and making her own fumble on the strings. "They called it  _Hookup Plateau_."

Upon hearing the name, Pyrrha raised her gaze from the top to look into the girl's light blue eyes that sparkled in the dancing light. She had been so transfixed on unraveled her hastily done bindings and trying not to look at the girl's bust that she had completely missed Nora standing up and taking a step towards her. However as she finally registered it, a mix of nervousness and heat rushed through her.

"Nora, we…"

Before she had a chance to finish, Nora's lips were already pressed against her's and the younger huntresse's fingers stopped grazing against her stomach as her hands instead placed themselves firmly on her hips. Had it been their first kiss, Pyrrha might have taken a little longer to respond, or may not have even responded at all; but as they had been doing it for a while and Pyrrha actually enjoyed it, she carefully let herself return it.

It had been roughly four months since Nora had first walked in on Pyrrha taking care of her needs to thoughts of her year-long crush, Jaune; and while it had been extremely embarrassing for her, Nora simply laughed it off. Less than a week later, the exact opposite happened and it was Pyrrha who had walked in on Nora; however while Nora had simply laughed and left, Pyrrha had found herself unable to look away. Admittedly that could have been because the ginger had decided to lay on top of her covers unlike Pyrrha who covered herself during such times, but it was likely also because she had always had an attraction to girls. In had been small, never to the same level of attraction she'd had to boys but it had always been there regardless and though she never really hid it, it rarely came up enough to need stating. But that time it had. After what had to have been almost a minute of staring, in which Nora had made virtually no attempt to cover herself, she had finally turned away in embarrassment to leave the ginger in peace.

Surprisingly though just as her hand had closed around the door handle, the very naked Nora had bounced out of the bed and held the door firmly shut. The conversation of her watching had been a little awkward but eventually they had both admitted they had been rather frustrated as of late, Nora with trying to get Ren to notice her and Pyrrha with Jaune, and before Pyrrha had know what was happening Nora had kissed her. In had been cautious at first but as Pyrrha has also been incredibly aroused at the time, things had quickly developed and had continued since that day whenever they were both in real need. And if she was honest with herself seeing Jaune walk around with his bare chest exposed, his well defined muscles urging her to run her hands over them, and the brazenness of her new bikini had definitely put her in the mood.

So despite the relative openness of their position, Pyrrha willingly deepened the kiss and finally managed to untangle her top from her teammates wrists, letting the fabric fall to the floor so her hands could slide up Nora's muscular arms. As her arms reached to girl's shoulders Pyrrha felt Nora's lips pull into a smile as one of her hands dropped lower and reached around to grab her ass, the other tugging at the knot that held her bottoms in place. Feeling the knot easily give way, Pyrrha let one of her hands slip away from it position on the girl's neck to travel down her chest and push her back her back towards the rock shelf she had been sat on before, stepping out of the bottoms that had fallen to her ankles as she followed without breaking their increasingly heated kiss. Unfortunately though, their lips did separate as Nora's legs hit the shelf and she fell back into her sitting position, Pyrrha quickly climbing up straddle her with her knees placed on either side of Nora's legs.

"I knew you would be horny," Nora sang happily in the brief second before Pyrrha reclaimed her lips and slipped her tongue between them.

Nora was right. With her attempts to sway Jaune, Nora's kissing, and the fact that they were doing such things outside of their room for once, Pyrrha's body was already begging for some release and no doubt Nora was feeling the same due to Ren. Thankfully as she reached around to untie the strings that kept Nora's bikini top on, she felt the strong hand of the hammer-wielder close gently around on of her breasts and give a small squeeze, the girl's thumb grazing over her nipple sending sparks through her body and eliciting a soft moan from her throat. Finally pulling the knot free and throwing the top away, Pyrrha responded in kind by giving her lover's nipple a small pinch and felt Nora take in a large gasp of air. Throughout their agreement, Pyrrha had found that Nora liked to be handled a little rougher; pulling, tugging, squeezing, all were completely fine with the rambunctious redhead and usually lead to her climaxing faster and harder, so with that knowledge Pyrrha gave the nipple a firmer pinch and received a louder moan in response.

And just how Pyrrha knew what Nora liked, Nora too knew what Pyrrha liked. Pyrrha was more straightforward, foreplay was nice but she enjoyed the main event more so it didn't surprise her at all when she felt the hand on her ass let go and graze back along her hip before dipping between her open legs.

"Ahh," Pyrrha gasped quietly as she felt the fingers of the ginger's hand brush against her folds, the middle one slipping between her lips and running through with ease due to her arousal.

As the fingers brushed through her a few time, Pyrrha's hips rocked back and forth until she finally felt Nora's hand stop it movements and another finger came up to join the one that was hovering between her lips right against her entrance. Know exactly what Nora wanted due to experience, Pyrrha was happy to oblige and pushed her hips down letting out a pleasured groan and the two finger slipped effortlessly inside her and caused a large amount of pleasure to pulse through her body. After taking a second to ride it out and enjoy it, Pyrrha placed her hand on the wall behind Nora's head and pushed gently to the side, the ginger understanding and gently falling sideways so she could lay on her back; Pyrrha following and properly straddling the gorgeous girl while taking care to not let the fingers inside her slip free.

Now in a much more suitable position, Pyrrha reached down with the hand that wasn't playing with a large breast and tugged at the girl's bottoms, Nora immediately raising her hips and allowing them to be lowered. Although her position only allowed her to push them down to mid-thigh, Nora effortlessly maneuvered her legs unto they were at her ankles and kicked them away leaving them both completely naked. There was no way they could cover themselves in time should someone choose to jump down and check on them but Pyrrha didn't care; the only thing she cared about was that Nora's fingers had pushed deeper into her in their need to follow her as she broke the kiss and climbed her way up the girl's body, coming to a stop with her hips over Nora's face.

"Mmm," she moaned freely as Nora's lips instantly latched onto her clit and gently suckled, the slight pressure more than enough to make her back arch in pleasure as her hand pressed against the low ceiling to steady herself.

However even though she was very much enjoying the heat rushing through her, Pyrrha was not a selfish lover and wanted Nora to be pleased too, so she quickly moved up a little further so that she was clear of Nora's head and turned around on her knees, another moan escaping her as she spun around on Nora's fingers. Regathering her thoughts that had been stolen by the sudden surge of pleasure, Pyrrha returned to her place over Nora's mouth and felt the lips return to her slit instantly. Unable to stay upright any longer as her teammate pulled her fingers almost completely out of her and traced her lips with her tongue, she let herself fall down and came to a rest on her forearm. Clearly knowing what Pyrrha wanted, Nora bent one of her knees and pulled her leg aside to give her access and she seized upon it immediately by brushing her tongue through the wet folds.

The first taste was a little salty due to their earlier dip in the ocean but it quickly faded, leaving nothing but the sweet nectar that reminded her of the syrup Nora constantly drank. Eager for another taste, she ran her tongue through the folds again and was rewarded with not only another coating of the delicious honey, but a soft moan from the girl that vibrating her lips and sent a shiver through her. Taking a deep breath as Nora's fingers pushed roughly back inside her and allowing the intoxicating smell of the girl's arousal to cloud her mind, Pyrrha happily closed her lips around the small bundle of nerves and flicker her tongue against it, the hot breath she felt against her own more than enough to tell her that small ginger enjoyed it and egging her on further.

Only needing one arm to keep herself steady, Pyrrha lifted her spare one and let her hand scratch its way up one of the girl's muscular leg, the red marks left behind instantly turning back to a creamy white, until it finally arrived at the soaked slit and pulled the lips apart to allow Pyrrha to dig her tongue in a little deeper. As the tip of her tongue pushed its way through Nora's entrance, she felt the fingers inside her curl and stroke their way along her walls and let out a strangled groan of pleasure as her hips bucked a little further down. She was getting close and she knew it, the heat that was taking hold of her body and the way her hips were rocking back and forth along Nora's tongue were all telltale signs that her orgasm would soon be upon her and wanting Nora's to catch up, she pushed the fingers that were holding the girl's soaked lips apart together and pushed them deep inside her.

Just as she expected, Nora's back arched as her hips rocked down to push them deeper and Pyrrha pressed her lips against the huntress' clit once again, letting a moan vibrate the small nub. But she knew Nora needed that little bit more, she had even been told as much during one of their first times together so with a small grin at the reaction she knew was to come, Pyrrha opened her mouth slightly and captured the delicate bean with her teeth, applying a little pressure as her tongue flicked over it.

"ARGH!" Nora moaned loudly just as expect and Pyrrha pushed another finger inside and curled them to run roughly along the girl's walls that quickly began to pulse.

More than happy to keep up the pressure as Nora's climax raced to meet her own, Pyrrha let the pleasure begin to overwhelm her and after feeling the fingers pull out of her hole, she pushed her hips down to hold herself firmly against Nora's mouth. While the fingers that were now digging into her ass cheek had definitely felt good and reached deeper, the tongue that immediately pushed its way inside of her was far more preferable as it not only molded to the shape of her, but was also able to move in ways that fingers just couldn't. The way Nora wiggled and twisted it, rolled and swirled it inside her quickly caused her mind to fog over and she was suddenly panting; her breath coming out short and hot against her clit between her teeth and just before the pleasure pushed all thought from her mind, she felt Nora's walls convulse against her fingers and knew her teammate was cumming too.

The pleasure that ripped through her body was as good as every session with Nora had been and her toes repeatedly curled and relaxed as she rode it out, the feeling of fire and electricity assaulting every nerve in her body in an attempt to bring her to the brink of sanity. Faintly remembering that Nora was cumming too, her body acted on its own and let go of the bud between her teeth, slipping her mouth lower to be greeted with a small trickle of sweet tasting fluid that coated her tongue and greedily swallowed it. Finally after what must have been minutes spent in pure bliss, Pyrrha felt her arm give out and collapsed on top of the redhead and took a moment to catch her breath. As usual, Nora had left her panting and completely satisfied and if the rapid rising and falling of her lovers stomach beneath her was any indication, she had done the same.

After a couple more minutes, Pyrrha finally reopened her eyes to be met with Nora's still glistening lips and wanting one more taste of the sweet honey, she pressed a gently kiss against them and licked her lips as she pushed herself off the shelf to stand on her shaky legs, her hand held out to her friend. Taking a brief moment to simply grin at her, Nora eventually took the offered hand and pulled herself to her feet.

"Better syrup than Forever Fall," the girl grinned and happily pressed their lips together for a brief moment, the pleasant taste of Pyrrha's own fluid invading her mouth as Nora's tongue swirled around her own for a second before she pulled away.

"Thank you," She blushed as she leant down to pick up her clothes that had been discarded and quickly began putting them back on.

"No problem," Nora grinned and did the same, taking an extra moment to find her bottoms but eventually locating them dangling precariously over the edge of the plateau. "You know how much I love Syrup."

Letting out a brief chuckle and her friends playful nature, Pyrrha refastened the clasp and looked around for a way back up as she had seen none when she had jumped down.

"We should get back before they start to worry," Pyrrha smiled and watched as Nora pulled her bikini bottoms up, the embarrassment gone as it usually did after they had climaxed. "How do we get back up?"

"We don't," Nora grinned and skipped towards the path in which she entered. Following with a little more caution, she once again found herself standing on the small ledge she had landed on and quickly sighted Nora standing near the edge. "We jump."

"What!"

That was preposterous. The drop had to be at least seventy feet and a good couple of minutes swim back to the shore, however Nora simply glanced her a cheeky smile and took another small step away from the edge clearly trying to get a run.

"It's fine, Students do it all the time," Nora smiled and bent her knee as she prepared to take off. "Oh, and by the way. Jaune was totally checking you out."

Without another word, Nora pushed off with her powerful legs and launched herself off the edge with an excited laugh, soaring for a brief moment before dropping out of sight. Running to the edge, Pyrrha arrived just in time to see the girl enter the water below only to resurface seconds later and start swimming towards the shore. However after she cleared the area anyone would land, she stopped moving and waved her hand for Pyrrha to follow. Rolling her eyes at the girl, Pyrrha walked away from the edge and thought back to her training days at Sanctum. While there she would never have done something so dangerous for fear of consequences; but at Beacon she was free to be herself, to let herself not worry as much. So taking a deep breath as she reached the wall and letting it out as she turned around, she charged forward just as Nora had and lept from the edge, her heart singing at just how free she finally felt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's all from me folks, I really hope you enjoyed this casual Electromagnetism and once again, please go and check out Artkos19. His art is pretty damn amazing and was actually the only reason I was even able to think of a good Pyrrha x Nora scenario. So yeah that's all from me. Please leave a Kudos/Comment if you wanna let me know you enjoyed and I hope you will be willing to check out some other stuff in the future... Even if it is just my smut xD


	3. A Mirage of Pleasure (Solo Emerald x Cinder)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After weeks of no action, Emerald finally gets her release

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am supposed to be on break right now, but I got inspired and this took me like 2 and a half hours to write xD I hope you enjoy.

**A Mirage of Pleasure**

_ Finally ! _

Slamming the door closed behind her, Emerald quickly unfastened the button below her breasts that kept her white top fastened and hurriedly pulled it over her head to cast it aside. Though very few people lived there, it was very rare that the castle was empty; but with Mercury and Hazel outside with Salem training against Grimm, and Tyrian having already left for Atlas with Watts, she finally had some time to herself. And she was going to make full use of it.

Dropping to her knees on her bed, she unbuckled the two belts that kept her shorts and chaps tight and ripped them from their place around her hips before throwing them aside where they came to rest beside her top. However, she didn’t dare take anything more off, not just yet at least, as she knew that while the castle was empty, it often didn’t remain so for very long. But she didn’t need anymore gone. Collapsing onto her bed and rolling onto her back, she easily slipped her hand into her shorts thanks to the space she had created. Though she could definitely use a little more, so with her other hand, she clicked open the small clasp lock and the top of her shorts and pulled the zipper down.

With more room than before, she pushed her hand lower. Her fingers quickly slipped under her panty line and within seconds found the soaking wet lips, the heat radiating from them instantly warming her hand. It had been so long since she had last found time to release her pent up energy. Usually Cinder would take care of it for her, pulling her aside and doing whatever she pleased. Not that emerald minded, in fact she loved it, but everyone in the castle knew not to disturb Cinder for fear of being charred with the woman’s new powers. However Cinder wasn’t around. And she hadn’t been around for over a month. And apparently with her gone, people forgot exactly what privacy was. Every time she had thought to have her alone time, someone had walked in and disturbed her; whether it was Mercury with a smirk and asking if she needed assistance, Watts with a sarcastic comment, or Tyrian who always became rather shy to her complete confusion.

But not today. Every other time she had tried to take her time, but after weeks of the interruptions, she finally settled for just having something. Even if it didn’t blow her mind.

Thankfully with her having been interrupted so often, her body was already eager for her touch as she walked to her room. Not in the mood to deny it what it wanted any longer, she effortlessly slipped a finger inside herself and felt her breath catch at the pleasure that rapidly pulsed through her. While she knew she had to be quick, she momentarily let herself enjoy the shivers that ran through her, and once they began to subside she curled the finger that caused them to start them again. Wanting more, she pushed another finger inside and let out a small gasp. She was being much gentler than Cinder ever was with her, but that urgency was for Cinder, and Cinder alone. Thinking of the woman, Emerald remembered she had a hand free where she normally didn’t and, eager for more shivers, raised up to cup her breast and gave a small squeeze of her nipple through the thin, green material.

Unfortunately it didn’t feel quite right, the cloth hampering the skin to skin contact that she loved so much. As she thought of taking the stupid thing off only to remember Mercury could walk in at any time, she let out a frustrated sigh, but after a subconcious twitch of the fingers that were quickly burying themselves deeper inside her, she finally gave in.

_ Fuck him! _

Not caring if he walked in and watched or not and just wanting some release, she reached up and snapped open the clasps on the back of her crop top and pulled the fabric away. Before she even heard the metal bar that usually rested between her breasts hit the ground, her fingers had returned to the small brown bud of her left breast and gave it a small pinch.

“Mmm.”

The combined feeling over her nipple being twisted slightly while the fingers inside of her parted to each stroke one side of her burning walls meant that she couldn’t have suppressed the resultant moan even if she tried. With new shivers running through her, she slowly teased the digits out of her with ease due to how wet she was before shoving them deep inside her again.

“Ugh.”

Once again, pent up pleasure coursed through her and her fingers fumbled from her nipple, her hand closing around the soft brown mound of her breast instead. Feeling the smooth skin underhand, she remembered the feel of holding Cinder’s and closed her eyes. Though it pulled some of her focus away from the pleasure pulsing through her with each thrust of her skilled fingers, she channeled her aura and created a picture of her boss for herself. Opening her eyes, she found it wasn’t as clear for her as it would have been if she used it on someone else, but it was still obviously Cinder, if only a little blurry.

The amount of times she’d seen the woman naked meant she could create the image perfectly, and while she could have gone for the body she had known pre-Beacon, that wasn’t what she wanted. She wanted Cinder. And Cinder had scars, and burns, and an arm that, while Emerald still found it creepy, was still Cinder’s. Furthermore, while many others would have made themselves the dominant one to their own illusion, Emerald didn’t want that either. She loved Cinder commanding her, using her, taunting her. She loved the feel of Cinder pushing her onto the bed with only want in her eyes as she climbed on top of her and removed whatever clothing she wanted gone at that specific moment.

And that was exactly what her illusion did. The moment Emerald made the image a little clearer so that she could see the want in its eyes, she imagined it climbing on top of her and latching a mouth roughly around the unattended breast. Despite her illusions not being tangible and therefore not actually being able to touch her, pleasure still rushed through her as the mirage did exactly what she imagined the real thing would.

“Argh.”

Her back arched as the gasp escaped her lips, the illusion moving up to match the action and she felt a ghostly hand slowly glide down her toned stomach. Though every movement it made was by her own thoughts, she was easily able to push that little detail aside and enjoy the feeling. After a couple of moments, Cinder’s right hand came to a stop exactly where hers was between her legs and wanting to feel it, she pulled her fingers out of herself with a soft moan. Once they were out, she lines them up with the illusions as placed them back at her entrance. Easily able to imagine her own fingers as Cinders, she roughly pushed them back inside of her, the forced enough to make her moderately-sized breast jiggle in her hand.

Grunting as the fingers were dragged slowly back out of her, she let her imagination run free. Recalling earlier moments with the maiden, she recalled her favourites and let the play out in her mind, the illusion following each thought with her barely having to consciously instruct it. Another forceful thrust of Cinder’s fingers burying themselves up to the knuckle sent a wave of pleasure crashing through her, and Emerald felt lips press lightly against her stomach. With each kiss that progressively rose higher, a new thrust pulled a moan from her lips while making her stomach explode into butterflies. 

A kiss delivered to her belly button. Another thrust. Another moan.

A kiss delivered to her bottom rib. Another thrust. A louder moan.

Lips wrapping tightly around her nipple. Another thrust. Her mind slowly going blank.

A final kiss to her collarbone. A harder thrust. A small whimper.

After the last kiss, she felt a slight breeze on her neck and Cinder voice spoke; a little cracked and unclear from Emerald’s quickly slipping mind, but still Cinder’s.

“You are  _ mine _ ,” Cinder said, the voice punctuated by another of Emerald’s desperate whimper as another finger was pushed inside of her. “Your body is  _ mine _ .”

“Mhm,” she hummed in reply with a nod of her head.

“Say it!” The woman said firmly, her voice a low seductive growl.

“I… I-It’s y-yours,” Emerald gasped, her body rushing towards its orgasm.

“No-one else’s?”

“N-No,” she struggled to breath as she replied.

“And that means you will do as  _ I  _ say,” Cinder replied, the answer she wanted obvious despite her fading voice.

“You will give me your body when I want it?”

Emerald gave a shaky nod.

“You will do anything I ask when I give you mine?”

A small jut of her head was all she could do to reply.

“And you will cum  _ only _ when  _ I _ say you can?”

Her reply was little more than a whimper as the three fingers inside her circled and a thumb pressed callously against her clit.

“Good!” Cinder said happily with her faded voice as Emerald struggled to hang on. But she didn’t need much longer, just a little more. And as she felt Cinder’s mouth pressed against her ear with a smirk, she felt her orgasm beginning to crest. “Then beg me.”

“P-P-Plea…”

The fingers inside of her tightened around her hipbone to cut her off and Cinder’s voice turned dangerous in her ear.

“I said  _ beg!” _

“Ci...inder, I’m b-begging... you.”

The moment the words left her mouth, Emerald’s eyes tightened shut as Cinder’s fingers twisted against her walls and finally pushed her over the edge.

Emerald knew the illusion vanished the moment the wave rushed over hear and forced a small scream from her throat; but that didn’t change anything. It may have actually been her fingers, but the words, the actions, the entire thing has been Cinder. Every action pulled from memory to drive her mind to the breaking point and Emerald happily gave over to it. For what felt like a minute, her entire body lit aflame as wave after wave of pure pleasure rushed through her. Her hand clamped down tightly over her soft breast to the point where she felt a small amount of pain, but that only accentuated the orgasm. Her body started to act without her input, her teeth biting into her bottom lip and her toes curling to tightly grip the wooden bedframe; but after what felt like minutes, the tension of the orgasm finally began to fall away and her body relaxed a little.

With all the energy gone from her both in her post orgasm bliss, her fingers simply fell out of her and her breathing shook as she struggled to regain it. She had expected her orgasm to be at least somewhat satisfying, but the satisfaction she had received far exceeded that expectation. While it wasn’t anywhere near that pleasure that Cinder would give her, it was more than enough to leave her trembling. Hoping that the climax was enough to last her until her lover returned, Emerald gave in to the lack of energy and sprawled herself out on her bed, happy to let the pleasant, post-release feeling rock through her for as long as she could.


	4. Blake x Weiss 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things have been strange since that night, and Blake isn't sure how to handle it. Thankfully, she gets a little help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All characters belong to Rooster Teeth Productions
> 
> Edited by ToxicExotic

**Blake x Weiss 2**

With the exception of the voices that filtered in through the slightly open window, silence filled the dorm room. And not a comfortable one either. At least not to Blake. For the past twenty minutes they had been studying, Weiss sat at the tiny desk next to the door and Blake on her bed, but the snowy-haired heiress had yet to even acknowledge her existence. 

It had been like that for the past three weeks, ever since that night; since they had masturbated together. While Weiss hadn’t been ignoring her, or even treated her any different than she normally did, she hadn’t acknowledged it had happened either. The morning after, Weiss had simply woken up, got dressed, told Yang off for her snoring, then proceeded to  drag Ruby to her class; the exact same routine as usual. Blake had actually paused to think on whether she had dreamed the entire encounter up, but a quick check of her bed had proved that she hadn’t. She didn’t realise it at the time, but she had made much more of a mess than usual.

However, there was one indication that Weiss remembered the night as well, and that was that she had completely stopped her nighttime activities. The nights of Monday and Friday were no longer filled with soft moans when the girl thought everyone was asleep, and neither were the others. For three weeks Blake stayed up a little later to listen, mostly out of interest, though also a little eager for a repeat, but there had been nothing. No moans, no hums, no gasps. She even turned around on occasion, but the only sight that greeted her was Weiss’ sleeping form.

It was after the second Monday that Blake finally had to accept that Weiss likely regretted it. That she had been caught up in the moment and that she didn’t want it to happen again. She didn’t know whether to be relieved, or disappointed. On one hand Weiss was not using it against her and their friendship, which had been difficult to forge, as it seemed unaffected; but on the other hand, she really enjoyed the night, and her selection of reading material had failed to give her the same pleasure.

Even as she sat on her bed studying an old book on Dust preparation, Blake’s eyes would still dart over to Weiss. The heiress liked to study with her hair free of its ponytail, the beautiful ivory strands cascading over the back of her chair to gently brush along the floor. The pale, milky skin of her neck was only just visible seeing as the girl had a tendency to  brush the strands aside and behind her ear while studying. With each glance, Blake was reminded of the way the moonlight had danced off of it that night, how her skin had seemed so tantalising, that she had the rare desire to run her tongue over her neckline.

In all honesty, it was very distracting. How did someone focus on studying, when the girl you were lusting after was the only other person in the room?  When you had actually done something with that person that made you want more? Gods, was this how guys felt when they had a crush on someone, just random boners all the time? She could stop looking, though she had tried that multiple times already and failed miserably every time. She could leave and go to the library, but Weiss would likely know why she was leaving. Her only hope was that Yang or Ruby would return soon, though since the sisters had gone out for some bonding time at the movies, that was highly unlikely to happen.

So knowing her situation was hopeless, Blake let out a small sigh and got up to open the window a little more. Though the sounds of the other students was normally something she tried to avoid, she hoped the air would help clear her head. After pulling it open, she leaned on the windowsill and breathed in the pleasant smell of the trees that were just outside their window. 

She had no idea how she was going to handle this issue. She was half hoping it would go away, but almost a month had passed and the desires hadn’t faded a single bit. How long would it take? Would it ever go away? She had no idea. But she knew it had to work it out so…

Her thoughts were cut off as she felt a hand touch her waist. Confusion ran through her and she looked down to see a pale whate hand sliding along her waist. Her first thought was that she had dozed off, and was dreaming, but that fact she could feel the fingers gliding along her hip bone was enough to tell her that notion was wrong. The only other thing that could mean was.

“W-Weiss?” She breathed as she span around, her eyes meeting her teammates pale blue ones. “What are you…”

“Don’t act stupid,” Weiss said quietly with a raised eyebrow, her finger sliding along the top of Blake’s belt towards the buckle. “Or am I mistaken in what those books you keep behind your headboard contain.”

“I…”

She was cut off again as Weiss’ finger reached the buckle and, with more skill than Blake expected, quickly unfastened it. Before Blake’s hands could even reach out to stop her, the belt was ripped through the loops and tossed across the room. It was only as the hands returned to the button that Blake finally seized them and found her voice.

“What are… I thought you regretted it?”

Weiss’ hands stopped and the girl looked back up with a small squint. Her lips pulled into a smile, though it was how much amusement was behind the smile that worried Blake.

“What made you think that?” Weiss asked blandly, her fingers already working the button again despite Blake’s hands halting their progress.

Blake knew she could pull the hand away and Weiss would stop, but she couldn’t bring herself to do it. “You didn’t mention it. And you stopped…”

“Or was I seeing what you would do?” Weiss said with a wicked grin. “Seeing if you would act on those looks you keep giving me?”

Weiss’ eyes twinkled as the button finally came undone. She had seen the looks, seen that Blake couldn’t keep her eyes from straying. Had she seen the time Blake had watched her messaging her legs after their training? How could she not have looked? For a short girl, Weiss’ legs were incredible. Long, toned, powerful, and smooth as silk from how much she took care of them. That night had been a long one for Blake, with little relief, as Ruby had chosen that night to go on a cookie binge and stay up playing video games.

“But you didn’t,” Weiss sighed tiredly, a small hint of annoyance to her voice. “And now its been three weeks and I-” The zipper to her shorts was ripped down. “-Am tired of waiting.”

Before Blake could reply, Weiss had pulled the two sides of the now open shorts and spun them around to face the bed. A white glyph appeared between them and Weiss let go as it activated. Blake stumbled back, the back of her knees hitting the edge of the bed and she stumbled onto the mattress. She recovered just in time to lift herself up on her elbows and saw Weiss’ white shirt being thrown across the room, though unlike the belt, the girl seemed to purposely aim that one for the other bed.

She wasn’t wearing anything underneath, and the perky breasts Blake had seen before stood from the heiress’ chest. Each one was topped with a small, pink nipple that was already quite hard. 

“Do you know how frustrating it is to go three weeks with no relief?” She asked, her hand on her hip and an edge to her voice. “To listen, as you have your fun, but don’t act on what you really want? I thought if I taunted you more, teased you more, that you would finally stop thinking so much. But apparently you are more stubborn than our brute of a friend. So I guess I will have to do it for you.”

The familiar sound of a glyph forming came from underneath her as she felt a push on her back that forced her to sit up as Weiss took a step forward. A hand reached out and bundled up in the front of Blake’s shirt and she found herself pulled into a deep kiss. Shock ran through her at first. Weiss was always so strange in how she acted that it was very difficult to get a grasp on her. Prior to overhearing her masturbation sessions, Blake had simply assumed she didn’t do it, was beyond it, but that had not only been proven wrong, but shattered beyond belief in a single night.

Weiss had not only been willing to do it, and clearly wanting to do it more, but she had taken control. She had been firm and strict, and Blake had known then that she either did what Weiss told her to, or their fun would end. It was also clear that this time was no different. Blake could tell her to stop, that she didn’t want it; but she did. Just like that day, Blake wanted it; and Weiss was more than willing to give it. So why fight it? Why hold herself back? If the only price to pay was to submit to her friend and receive the same pleasure she had been seeking for weeks, maybe even more, then could that really be called a price at all?

With that realisation, that acknowledgement, Blake finally returned the kiss and placed a hand on Weiss’ slim waist. She didn’t know what felt better, the warm lips that were crashing needily against her own, the hand that was expertly tearing at the buttons of her own shirt, or the feeling of Weiss’ smooth skin under her own hand. It was impossible to choose, but Blake was leaning towards the toned stomach that was gliding beneath her fingers.

As her tongue met her friend’s and the two began a pleasurable dance, Blake let her hand drift down to Weiss’ skirt and ran her hand slowly along its hem, quickly finding the latch and slipping it open. The moment the latch was unhooked, the fabric fell down the long legs and the heiress quickly stepped out of it. The girls hands had finished with the buttons of Blake’s shirt by that point, and she was already pushing it down over her shoulders. She happily let it fall off and threw it aside. Not wasting a single second, Weiss’ hand reached around and unclasped the black, lace bra Blake was wearing and also discarded it across the room coming to rest on the doorknob.

The soft breeze that was coming in through the window drifted across her chest and Blake felt her nipples harden, a soft moan escaping into Weiss’ lips as a jolt of pleasure rushed through her at the feeling. Weiss obviously felt it and her lips pulled into a grin while a hand closed over hers and pulled it upwards until it came to rest on one of her small breasts. It was so soft despite its size, and despite her nickname being  _ The Ice Queen of Beacon _ , it was rather warm. 

As her hand closed around it, she dragged a thumb over the pert nipple and felt a hum of pleasure vibrate her lips. “Mmm.”

It seemed to be the last straw for Weiss, and the girl broke the kiss and pulled away to glare at her.

“You’re much more forward than…”

“I know what I want,” Weiss interrupted and pushed her back so that she was laying down. “And right now,” Her hands hooked into the band of her white panties and pushed them down. “I want you to put that sharp tongue of yours to use.”

Excitement ran through Blake as she watched Weiss step out of the frilly material and move into the bed. Blake couldn’t believe it. Three weeks of wanting nothing more than to lick Weiss’ slit, and she was about to do it. Weiss was clearly lusting for it too as she crawled along the bed and pressed another kiss on her, before quickly moving to straddle Blake’s mouth. 

Moisture glittered on the beautifully pink lips, the wonderful smell of Weiss’ arousal filled her senses, and Blake felt her body shiver in anticipation. Thankfully she didn’t have to wait long to get what she wanted, since as soon as Weiss was in position, she lowered herself down. 

After three weeks of desiring nothing more, she couldn’t stop the moan that was pulled from her throat as her tongue come out to be coated in Weiss’ fluid. The taste was beyond anything she imagined. How could a person taste so divine? Though there was certainly a hint of sourness, Weiss tasted overwhelmingly like frosting. Every time Blake ran her tongue along the girl’s wet folds, the taste filled her mouth and sent a surge of pleasure through her that caused her stomach to lurch. Like she did when listening, Blake felt her own panties sticking to her, so much wetter than she’d even felt them.

She wanted them off, wanted them far away, but she couldn’t move her hands. Weiss’ ankles were pinning her wrists, and with how meticulous the girl was, she knew that it was being done deliberately. Weiss wanted her pleasure first, Blake’s would come later. If anything, that only built anticipation and made Blake lash her tongue out against her delicious meal with even more fervor. 

“Mmm! Good girl.” The voice was breathy, half between a moan and a sigh. The praise sent tingles through Blake at the confirmation that she was providing her friend the pleasure she sought.

“Mmph,” Blake moaned at the sensation, the vibration of her lips making Weiss sit down a little harder.

In response, Blake pushed her tongue deeper and felt it slip into the warm hole. Hearing the moan that she enjoyed so much, she opened her eyes in time to see Weiss form a glyph and lean back against it. The black rune flickered more than usual, Weiss clearly giving it the barest amount of focus possible. Now that she was leaned back, her hips began a gentle back and forth and Blake felt the amount of moisture increase. If Weiss really had been waiting three weeks, then there was no way she would last too long, and wanting to get her there Blake curled the tip of her tongue to stroke along the edges of the heiress’ walls. 

“Yes! Just like that!” Weiss gasped and reached a hand up to play her her breasts, something Blake would have happily done if her hands were free. 

Taking the instruction to heart, Blake curled her tongue again, letting a moan vibrate it a little for some extra pleasure. The resultant moan that escaped the heiress was like music to her ears. Pulling her tongue out for a second, she flicked it across Weiss’ clit and was rewarded with a quick jut of the girl’s hips. To her surprise, however, she felt a hand gliding down her stomach, the fingertips leaving trails of cool fire in their wake. 

They finally came to a rest of the hem of Blake’s shorts, and not wasting a second, she lifted her hips. The hand closed around the material of both the shorts, and the underwear beneath, and even in her ecstasy, Weiss was adept enough to push them down a little. She could only get them to midthigh from her position, but Blake could handle the rest. Years of training and Yoga made her highly flexible, so she brought one of her feet up and hooked a toe into the wet material, drawing them down to her knees where she could easily maneuver them the rest of the way. They soon fell to the ground and she kicked them aside as Weiss’ hand slowly ran up her thighs. Blake was already soaked, that much she could feel, but she couldn’t help but groan as Weiss’ hand picked up the moisture on the path to its goal. 

The build up was agonising, and she quickly found out why. Weiss’ hand kept stopping, staying completely still in place for seconds at a time before moving again. Blake was so caught up in her own frustration and tending to Weiss that she didn’t catch on to why at first, but after a couple of stops, she realised Weiss would let out a moan whenever the hand moved. It was a reward. Whenever Blake made the girl feel especially good, the hand would move to where she really wanted it, and with that realisation, she doubled her efforts.

Repositioning her head as much as she could, which wasn’t much at all, she closed her lips around Weiss’ clip and gently suckled on it. The reaction was a much louder moan than she expected and the hand shot up much higher in return. In the back of her mind, she remembered that the window was open, but she didn’t care. Her body craved Weiss’ fingers inside of her core, craved a release that only Weiss could give, and to make that happen she needed to give her friend more pleasure. Her lips parted a little, not enough to stop the suction but enough to allow the tip of her tongue to brush against the tender nub. Flicking it side to side, the reaction was instant.

“Oh gods!” Weiss whimpered, her hand finally reaching Blake’s pussy. The second the fingers grazed it, Blake felt her eyes close as pleasure ripped through her body. After so much teasing, the reward felt like heaven and her mind threatened to turn off as her body recovered from the initial touch. “Like that?” Blake barely heard the whispered  question, but gave a small nod in response. “A… l-little more.”

Two of Weiss’ fingers stroked through Blake’s slit at the request and she knew it was the final stretch. Releasing the bud, she returned her tongue to Weiss’ soaked hole and reached as far inside as she could, her tongue curling back and forth along the warm, sodden walls. Thankfully it was enough.

“Argh.” Weiss cried. Her crotch pushed down further on Blake’s tongue and the final reward was given.

Though muffled by Weiss’ pussy, the cry that tore from Blake as the two fingers were pushed inside of her echoed around the room. Pleasure like nothing she had ever known flooded her system. Weiss’ hand was in perfect rhythm with the movements of her hips. Every time Weiss thrust her hips forward so that Blake’s tongue dipped deeper inside her, the fingers would come thrusting forward too and send pleasure surging through her. Moans and gasps filled the air as Blake worked every inch of Weiss’ pussy she could and the heiress’ palm pushed against Blake’s clit. 

Blake wasn’t sure how long she was going to last, but she knew it wasn’t long. The teasing, the torment, the build up, Blake had been on edge before they even began. The pleasure that was coursing through her was simply too much to add on top of that. The taste of Weiss, the smell, the feel of Weiss around her tongue and the fingers in her greedy hole. Everything drove Blake to the edge so much quicker than she wished, but she wasn’t going to complain. Instead she rode it out, letting her orgasm build. It didn’t take much longer, and as Weiss pushed her finger back inside and curled them over her walls Blake felt a tidal wave of pleasure that had been building finally crash down upon her.

While pleasure ripped through her body, leaving it a shaking, shivering mess, she felt Weiss’ pussy pulse and tighten on her tongue. As liquid leaked into her mouth, thicker than what she had already been happily lapping up and so much sweeter, Blake didn’t let a drop spill. Her orgasm lasted longer than ever, and it felt like hours before her body finally stopped convulsing. She was fairly sure she had blacked out for a few seconds during it, as she didn’t remember Weiss moving from her face to lay on the bed next to her, but it had clearly happened at some point.

Just like her, Weiss was breathing heavy. Her small chest glittered with sweat as it rose and fell rapidly as she calmed down and the sight captivated to Blake. Despite having just had one of the best orgasms of her life, she still couldn’t drag her eyes away. Clearly Weiss saw this too as an amused chuckle shook her pert breasts.

“You’re still… staring.” She said through heavy breaths. “Were you not satisfied properly?”

“Oh, I definitely was,” Blake panted, still trying to force her eyes away from the pretty, pink nipples. Although, with what had just happened, and the fact that Weiss found her actions humorous, she was beginning to feel she didn’t need to. “Like you care anyway.”

“Look as much as you like,” Weiss replied with a shrug, her breathing finally evening out. “You weren’t bad yourself either. At least I finally found a use for your tongue that isn’t those infuriating sarcastic comments.”

“You make it sound like this will happen again?”

Weiss turned her head and caught Blake’s eye, an eyebrow raised and a confident grin appeared. “It most definitely is. We both have needs, and we are both willing to satisfy them, so I see no reason why it wouldn’t.”

“That is a fair point,” Blake hummed, not sure if she that reasoning only sounded so good due to her post-orgasm mindset. “Guessing we are keeping this from the others too?”

“They have no reason to know what we do when we are alone,” Weiss said firmly, sitting up on the bed and running a hand through her hair. “But I think I need a shower after that.”

“Alright.”

She watched Weiss get off the bed and make no attempt to retrieve her clothes as she rummaged for a towel. She was just as perfect from behind, the tight skin of her back smooth and her ass firm from all the running the team did. She was a little bummed when Weiss walked into the bathroom and out of sight, but she knew there would be many more of those sights to…

“Are you joining me, or what?”

Blake’s eyes widened at the question.  _ Was Weiss really ready to go again? _ She thought to herself before remembering that it had been three weeks since she had relieved herself. So eager for some more of her own fun this time, she pushed herself off the bed. “Coming.”

Before she walked into the bathroom, however, she moved to shut the window and her ears caught a voice from below.

“Who d’ya think it was?” The unfamiliar voice asked humorously.

“No idea, pretty sure they just had their brains blown out though.”

Smiling to herself as they had no idea just how right they were, she shut the window and grabbed a towel of her own before joining the heiress in the shower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas everyone. Just something I finished roughly a week ago. I know upload here have been sparse, but I'm currently focusing on my two main series at the minutes, so I only really write these when I get some spare time or we get ahead with enough chapters that I can focus on something else. Anyway, this be smut and you don't want my explanation xD So while I can't say when the next pairing will be up, I can tell you what order they will be in.  
> Chapter 5 - Weiss x Raven  
> Chapter 6 - Winter x Qrow  
> Chapter 7 - Pyrrha x Ruby  
> That's the line up. Most of it is requests, sorry they are taking so long :/ There is also another thing I wanna work on, and all I will say is that a game of cards can be... fun ;)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello readers, so this one was written a while ago and has simply been collecting dust so I finally decided to just upload it into it a smut collection that I will likely add onto over time. Please feel free to make a request for a pairing and I will see what I can do, though I make no promises.


End file.
